Last Of Aang
by BodyWave
Summary: Katara and Aang spend alot of time together.
1. Chapter 1 Home Sick

**Please don't attack me if this isn't good. It's a Kataang story. So, here it goes. **  
Ch.1 home sick

It was a stormy night. Aang was thinking of Gyatso and his other monk friends.

Flash Back+++

The small monk asked aang a question. "Aang, have you ever been to The Last Cave?" He asked. "No." Aang answered.

"I don't even know what The Last Cave is!" Aang explained. "It is an ancient cave that was created by the earth benders." The monk said.

"Cool! Can we all go their?" Aang asked. "Sure! I'll ask Gyatso if we can go." The little monk answered.

Then they flew on their bisons to get their.  
I feel something," Aang said.

"What is it?" The little monk asked. "Well, I can feel all our love for each other." Aang answered.

"Me too, but I wish we could come here everyday." The little monk said. "Why not ask Gyatso?" Aang said.

"I already did, he said that one day, fire nation will destroy this place." The little monk said. "Oh, I see."

Aang said with a sigh.

flash backs over+++

Then Aang woke up. "Aang are you ok? You seem to be sleeping in a lot lately." Katara said.

"I'm fine, just a little home sick." Aang said. Katara looked down and blushed.

Then she hugged aang. "You're still wanted with love here, right Sokka and Toph?" Katara asked.

"Sure." "Yeah." They both said. Katara made an angry face. "You're still loved by me Aang, nothing can tear us apart." Katara said.

Aang blushed. "Thanks Katara." He said. Then Katara kissed aang on the cheek.

"If we want to get moving, we better do it now." Katara said.

Then they packed up and flew on Appa. Aang looked down as he was leading Appa through the clouds.

Katara looked at Aang. He looked down and dreamed about Gyatso.

Flash back+++

"Very good aang, your training to become the avatar is excellent." Gyatso said.

"Thanks Gyatso." Aang smiled. Then he woke up again.

flash backs over+++

"It just isn't the same without Gyatso." Aang said to Katara.

"Don't worry Aang; it's going to be ok. I'm here for you, so you should be proud of what you did." Katara said.

"You're right Katara, running away made a huge deferent's in my life." Aang said.

"If I ever loose control of the avatar state, I want you to be their, with me, just the two of us." Aang said.

"Don't worry Aang, I'll protect you." Katara said. "I'll never let you go." She said again.

"You'll be ok Aang." Katara said. Then she hugged Aang. "Thank you, Katara." Aang said.

Then Aang leads Appa on land in a forest. Aang starts crying "Aang! What is it? Are you ok?" Katara asks.

"This forest reminds me of, a place I used to know, me and the monks would go their, we would feel our love for each other." Aang said. "Where is that?" Katara asked. "The Last Cave." Aang said.


	2. Chapter 2 Move

**Ch. 2 Move**

"You most really love your monk friends." Katara said to Aang.

"Yeah, I love them, just like I love you, Katara." Aang said. Katara looks at aang.

They almost kiss when big mouth grabs Aang and says, "Don't do it Aang! I've kissed girls before, it's not fun!" Sokka said.

"Sokka! We we're having a moment!" Katara yells. "Listen Katara, I'm not going to let Aang go at all!" Sokka said.

Then Katara held up a peace of chicken and threw it on the ground, and then Sokka runs and eats it. Yuck.

"Thanks Katara, now, where we're we?" Aang asks. Katara looks at Aang and smiles, a friendly kiss."

Katara said to Aang. "Friendly? I thought we were in love." Aang asks Katara again. "I COUGHT YOU!" Sokka yells. "This relationship is over!"

Then he whispers to Katara. "Is he gunnu be with us, because i don't want him to!" Sokka says. "Sokka, stop trying to act like Hammy, besides, you said it wrong." Katara said.

Then she turns her face back to Aang and smiles. "How about now Aang? Sokka is, being Sokka and Toph is, is, where is Toph?" Katara asks herself.

"I'm over here! Trying to watch my favorite show, idiots, in love." Toph says with a laugh. "SHUSHUP TOP!" Katara says.

"It's TOPH! Karata." Toph says with another laugh. "Girls stop fighting ok?" "NO AANG! Then Katara might kiss you, I don't want her to." Sokka says. "But I do." Aang said.

"Yes I know you do bu WHAT!" Sokka looks at aang. "You actually like her?" "Huh, I don't like her, I LOVE her." Aang says. "BUT YOU CAN'T! She's evil." Sokka says. "I'M NOT EVIL SOKKA!" Katara yells.

"Stop YELLING sugar queen!" Toph screams. "SHUT UP EVIL GIRLS THAT INVADE EARTGH!" they keep fighting while aang looks back and forth at the ones speaking.

"EVERYBODY STOP! KATARA AND I WERE TRYING TO KISS WHEN SOKKA PULLS ME AWAY, AND TOPH IS BEING A JERK AGAIN! MAYBE ME AND KATARA ARE BETTER OFF WITH OUT YOU GUYS!" Aang yells.

"For your information, I'm a girl and the only way you'll survive is with an earth bender! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! Maybe you and sugar queen are good with just yourselves! I'm leaving, and NEVER coming back!" Toph says.

"As for, your sickening me so I'm gunnu go call Suki and see if I could live with her." Sokka says, and then goes out to look for Suki.

"But guys!" It was too late for Katara and aang, they were already gone.

"Idlest we can kiss." Aang says. Then Katara grabs Aang by his shirt, and kisses him on the lips. "Now we can do whatever we want." Katara said with an evil smile.

"Wow, Sokka was wrong a girl's kiss feels," Katara looks at Aang. "I forgot." Aang said. "Maybe if we kiss again you'll remember." Katara said with an evil smile. Then they hug each other and kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 The Power of Love

**Chapter 3 the Power of Love**

It was a windy day. Katara and Aang were kissing under a tree.

"I wonder why we didn't leave the group before." Katara wondered.

"Maybe it's because that's when we didn't know we loved each other." Aang suggested. "I guess so." Katara said.

Then they heard a noise.

Then they looked behind the tree. They saw a figure in the distance. They hid behind a rock until it passed.

It was Zuko! But he didn't have his uncle or his crew.

"Now I'll never be able to find the Avatar with out my ship!" He said. Then Katara laughed and Zuko looked around. Nothing was their, so he kept walking.

"I wish I had my ship, and my crew, and my uncle." He did a sigh. "I can't believe I decided to go along without him." Zuko said again. Then Katara accidentally sneezed and Zuko looked behind the rock and saw them.

"THE AVATAR!" Zuko said real loud. "To bad Zuko! He's mine!" Katara said. Then Zuko laughed.

"It looks like the Avatar has a girl friend." He said. "Too bad you don't Zuko." Katara said.

Then Aang and she laughed, then Zuko threw fire bombs at them but Aang blocked it with water. "Go ahead Katara, run before he catches you!"

Aang said. "No Aang, he doesn't want me, he wants you, so I have to protect you." Katara said. "How about we just do it together?" Aang thought. "Good idea." She said. So then Aang and Katara both froze Zuko and pushed him down a hill.

"That was too easy." Katara and Aang said. Then they looked at each other and blushed. "You're a good fighter, Katara." Aang said to her. "Thanks Aang." Katara said. Then Katara kissed Aang on the lips. "Come on lets go now. Aang said. That night, Aang had a vision.

XX **VISION **XX

Aang looked at Katara. She was hurt. "Katara!" He faced his left and saw Ozi. "Your little girl friend is no more!" He said. Then Aang was frustrated.

HE went into the avatar state and wiped Ozi. "YOU SHALL PAY!" Aang said. Then Aang killed Ozi and went to Katara. "Katara I'm so sorry!" He said.

But then he saw Katara's neck she had the necklace from the water oasis. But their wasn't any water. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE LIKE THIS!" He said. Then he turned Katara on her back and looked at her face.

Then Aang got closer and closer to Katara until he was half a cm to her lips, then his lips touched hers, and he kissed Katara for about a minute, then Katara got lifted up and she came back alive again.

"What? What happened to me?" She asked herself. Then Aang ran to Katara, put his arms around her and kissed her for more than a minute. "You're safe." He said.

XX **VISION** **IS** **OVER **XX

Then Aang woke up, Katara was making breakfast. "Here you are Aang, eggs and bacon." Katara said. "Thanks Katara." He said.

After breakfast, Katara and Aang practiced water bending in a river.

"Your very good at this Aang." Katara said. Then Katara walked closer to Aang until she was a feet away from him.

"Here Aang, you need to walk and move while your doing this trick." Katara said. Then while she was walking, she slipped on Aang and they fell in the river.

Katara was on Aang. Then she got up and blushed. "Sorry Aang."

"She said. It's ok." Aang said. "Katara, did you slip on purpis because you wanted to fall on my body?" Aang asked. Katara blushed and answered, "Yes."

Then Aang blushed. Then they got in their regular clothes again and hit the rode, but they saw Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. They were attacking Katara and Aang. "Uh oh, it's those girls again." Katara said.

"You can't get my Aang!" Katara yelled to them. Then Katara froze Ty Lee and Azula and froze them in a big ice ball.

Aang and Katara looked at Mai. "Huh, whatever." Mai said. Then she touched the ice ball and so she could freeze, and she did.

Aang and Katara laughed. "That was easy." Katara said.


	4. Chapter 4 Sex With Me

**Chapter 4 X with me**

Then they walked away. They found a field do they sat on the ground. Katara looked at Aang and Aang looked at Katara. They got closer to each other, and closed their eyes. Then their lips touched, and they kissed until the day was night. Then they laid down. "Good night Aang." Katara said. "Good night, Katara." Aang said. Then they went to sleep.

\In the morning, they traveled on a path. Then they stopped when they found a beautiful water fall and lake. Katara went behind a tree and changed into her bikini. Then Aang took his shirt off. He was real quick so he decided to peek on Katara. She was changing her bottom clothes. She took all her clothes off. Then she looked up in the tree.

She was shocked when she saw Aang peeking on her. "Aang? What are you doing?" She yelled. Then Aang fell from the tree. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help my self, I just had to watch you!" He said. Then Katara made a evil/happy face. "Oh you are so bad." She said. Then She grabbed Aang by the shirt and kissed him. Then she got her bikini on. "So, let's jump in the water!" She said as she pushed Aang in the water.

Aang decided to chase her in the water. Katara was running/swimming so fast their was a stick that was sticking out of the ground in the water and the stick got caught in her upper part of her swimsuit, and in ripped. Katara looked at Aang and blushed; she got another bikini on and decided to practice with Aang. "No Aang, this is how you do it." Katara said.

She went behind Aang and put one of her hands on his side, the other hand close to his front low part. He blushed at what she was doing. Then she straitened his body and finally put both of her hands near is back lower part of his body. She reached down just to feel and then STRIKE! Aang paused as she put her hand on his butt. They blushed more than red, but cherry red.

"Katara? What are you doing?" Aang asked. Then Katara quick removed her hands from his butt and placed them on his shoulders. "Um, I'm just checking to see if you're all strait, everywhere on your body." Katara answered. Then Aang looked behind him. "Well now it's my turn to help you." He said. He went behind Katara and looked at her bt then he went in front of her and looked at her bbs. Then he went behind her again and put his hand on her elbow. Then he started down and stopped at her back.

Then went downer and stopped at her bottom. He touched them and went closer to the inside. He stopped when he reached the he. He blushed and put is arms more closely then he went back up around her body to her bellybutton. Then he went higher, closer to her b00bs. Then he touched them right in front of Katara.

"Aang, how come you touched my butt? And how come your touching my b00b$?" Katara asked. Then Aang blushed. "I'm searching for unhealthy things on your body." He answered. "Oh, well, um, you're spending alot of time." Katara said. Then Aang stopped. "All finished!" He said. Then Katara took Aang out of the water. "Aang," She said.

"I love you, but more than love! I want to spend every second with you." She said. Then she rapped her arms around Aang's neck and Aang rapped his arms around Katara's back and they kissed for a long time. They fell on the ground and rolled over but nothing could break their kiss. They kissed until the night.


	5. Chapter 5 The Inner Ass

**Ch. 5 The Inner Ass**

It was the next day. Aang and Katara seemed to still be kissing while sleeping. Katara woke up first. She saw her and Aang kissing in their sleep. She was shoked, and she was blushing. She put her hands around Aang's head. Then Aang woke up and saw Katara. He was blushing as they were kissing. Then Katara got up.

"I'm going to go and take a shower." Katara said. Then she went to the river. Then Aang sneakly followed her. She took all her clothes off and dashed in the water. Then she started shampooing.

Aang saw all of her body, even her butt and b00bs. Water was coming down her body, all the way to her feet. Katara looked the opposit way of Aang. Then Aang targeted her, he came down the tree into the water, but Katara didn't know.

He got close to her back. Then he got his hand, and placed it on Katara's butt. Then all the sudden, time stopped. Everything and everyone was frozen, except Aang. "What the heck just happend?" He asked himself. Then he looked at his rist. He had a watch that showed the time he stopped, the time he's using, and the time that kept going.

Then he looked everywhere on Katara. He got to see her hole body. he touched the iner part of her butt. Then he stopped when he found her beutiful, red a-s-s. Then he looked infront of her. He put both hands on her b00bs. Then he took his pansce off and hugged/kissed Katara. Did Katara see what he was doing? He was sexing with her. Then he got his clothes back on and touched her butt again. He kept his hand on her a-s-s. He closed his eyes. Then for no reson he kissed her stomach, close to her front downer part.

Then he got back in the tree and unfroze time. It looks like Katara was really frozen, she still took her bath. Then Aang went back to their camp, and Katara came back-WITH NO CLOTHES ON? "Aang do you know where my clothes are?" She asked. Then Aang looked at Katara and blushed.

Then for no reson again, Aang quick took all his clothes off and kissed Katara. Then she blushed. "Aang, why did you just sex with me?" \She asked. Then Aang said, "Um uh, no reson, anyway, I think your clothes are on the ground in the water." Aang said.

Then Katara said to Aang, "Come on Aang's let's go practise in the river." She said. Then Aang said, "Ok." They walked to the river. Katara was getting her bikini on and Aang took his shirt off. He watched Katara get her bikini on again. Then they jumped in the water.

Then Katara came up behind Aang, she took his pance off and she took her bikini off. Then she came right out of the water infront of Aang, rapped her hands around him, and kissed him. It looks like Aang trigured Katara to sex with him. Then they practiced again.

"Here Aang, let me show you." Katara said. Katara came behind Aang. She took his pants off, but he didn't even know. Thn Katara touched his butt. Aang stopped and froze. Then Katara went inner and touched his a-s-s. She closed her eyes and put her finger on it. Then she placed her head infront of it.

Then for no reson, Katara kissed Aang's a-s-s. She kept her lips on it until Aang spoke. "Katara, what are you doing?" He asked. Katara opened her eyes. She went infront of Aang. "I'm kissing your a-s-s. What's wrong with that?" She asked. Aang said, "Well, it's weird." "What? A girl can't kiss a boy's ass? Well, I thought we had something for each other." Katara said.

Then Aang took Katara's hand and sexed with her again. Then Aang went behind her and touched her a-s-s. "We do. I just, never mind." He said. And that was it. That's when they started the sex game. So far, Katara was in the lead.


End file.
